


waking up with you

by Devourer_Of_Books



Series: Tagatha Ship Week 2016 [3]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Tedros is super lazy, dorks in the morning, he also has a crown kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourer_Of_Books/pseuds/Devourer_Of_Books
Summary: Just a normal day with Camelot's royals





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a normal day with Camelot's royals

"School starts today."  
Agatha lifts her head from Tedros’s chest.  
His tone is light, his eyes a little fuzzy and his fingers tangle themselves on her hair, lazily.  
"I know." She answers, yawning. "Sophie wouldn’t shut about how excited she was, mentioned on every single letter. New students and rules."  
"Poor things."  
Agatha smiles at him, before rolling her eyes.  
They lay on top of each other, in a comfortable silence, the only sounds to be heard were their steady heartbeat and the noise of maids moving around the castle.   
Agatha rolls off her prince, deciding to lay beside him, their eyes locked.  
Suddenly, Tedros’s laugh cuts the silence.  
"It’s been almost a year and I still don’t understand why would you agree to marry me."  
Agatha lifts a brow.  
"I thought we were over the whole “why do want to be my queen?” issue?"  
"Trust me, we are." He answers, kissing the tip of her nose "You’re just very easy to love. I feel like I never tell you “I love you” enough."  
"Well, I married you because I love you. Stop being silly."  
She smiles and Tedros smiles right back at her.  
"We’ll have to get up, you know."  
"And we will, my queen. Eventually."  
He pulls her closer and they stay like that for what seems like hours, just enjoying each other warmth.  
"What I can’t believe is that you’re a cuddler." Agatha laughs, pressing her face into his neck.  
Tedros’ cheeks go hot.  
"I am not. I just like being near you."  
"Tedros, we’re cuddling, therefore, you are a cuddler."  
"If I’m a cuddler, then you’re a cuddler too."  
"As long as you are my cuddling partner, I don’t mind." She laughed. "But seriously, the autumn festival is in five days, you have things to do, Mr. King."  
"I didn’t know you changed your name to ‘Things’, I liked ‘Agatha’ better."  
Agatha rolls her eyes, smacking his arm lightly, cheeks tinged red. She stands up, glaring at him.  
"Ouch, aggressive queen."  
"Get up. "  
Tedros laughs.  
"I don’t feel like getting up. It’s fall."  
"I know it’s fall, which means we have a traditional festival to plan. Now, get your butt out of bed."  
Tedros finally surrenders, putting his hands up, sitting at the border of the bed.  
Agatha is already inside the bathroom when she hears it:  
"Not even a good morning kiss as a reward?"  
A toothbrush hits him square in the chest.  
Tedros is laughing again, and Agatha merely smiles before coming back to the room and giving him a peck.  
"There. Now, up up."  
"I’m offended. You just hurt my pride. Give me a kiss to heal it."  
"Put a Band-Aid on it."  
When she comes back, she's wearing a blue dress, the elegant crown on her head and an annoyed look on her face.   
"You’re still here?"  
"Yeah, I knew that if I weren’t at the breakfast table you would come looking for me."  
"You would see me at the breakfast table." Agatha rolls her eyes.  
"But I wouldn’t be able to do this."  
The kiss is short and loving but the passion is still there. It takes almost every single bit of self-control for Agatha to break it.  
"Breakfast. I’m hungry."  
"Are you, now?"  
Tedros smirks and Agatha glares halfheartedly at him.  
"Okay, let’s go. But only because you have me wrapped around your finger when you wear that crown."  
"Oh, crown kink."  
Tedros goes red and life’s good as the leafs fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to tell me what you think! Happy holidays, evernever army!


End file.
